


馴養一隻狼犬

by xiuxiu_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxiu_17/pseuds/xiuxiu_17





	馴養一隻狼犬

犬類表達喜愛的方式很簡單，就是許多的親吻，圍繞在你身邊打轉，熱切又粘人。  
即使洪知秀知道這是出自於天性，他臉上還是出現了困擾的表情。  
也不是因為其他原因，就只是熱，金珉奎還堅持要用手臂緊緊的摟著他，然後把臉埋在他脖頸之間磨蹭。

「好熱。」洪知秀抗議道，使勁地推了一把對方毛茸茸的腦袋。

金珉奎頭上那對尖尖的耳朵立刻就垂了下來，看上去可憐兮兮的模樣。洪知秀就又心軟了，湊上去在他左邊臉頰上親了一下權當補償。  
此刻金珉奎身後掃動的尾巴速度飛快，幾乎要把地板擦的晶亮。

「再一下。」金珉奎央求道，指了指自己右邊的臉頰「這邊也要。」  
洪知秀露出了真拿你沒辦法的笑容，也在他右邊臉頰上印下一個迅速的吻。

「你們夠了沒有！」夫勝寬沒辦法再假裝不在現場，拿起沙發上的抱枕憤怒地往金珉奎身上扔。小熊貓男孩氣的毛茸茸的尾巴毛都炸了開來。

「這裡是客廳，我們為什麼不能待在這！」金珉奎抗議，露出了他銳利的小虎牙，得意洋洋的說「你可以回房間啊。」

「我先來的！」夫勝寬委屈地喊道，他好好的坐在沙發上看電視，忽然兔子哥哥走了進來，身後還黏了一隻大型狼犬，兩個人旁若無人地就開始卿卿我我，根本不把他放在眼裡「我先來的欸！」

眼看兩個弟弟就要打起來，洪知秀連忙起身去安慰受委屈的小熊貓弟弟。夫勝寬蓬鬆的大尾巴在沙發上一拍一拍的，對金珉奎露出了勝利的微笑。  
金珉奎瞪了這個沒大沒小的弟弟一眼，跟在洪知秀屁股後面走了。

如果說要問洪知秀的兔耳朵和洪知秀的兔尾巴哪個更喜歡一點，那麼金珉奎絕對無法做出抉擇。  
這就像在問巧克力和軟糖哪個更甜一樣，當然是洪知秀最甜。

「睡午覺嗎？」金珉奎問。  
「嗯。」洪知秀猶豫了一會還是點點頭，反正放假也無事可做。

跟戀人相擁著躺在開足了冷氣的房間裡頭，肯定是夏天最美好的事情之一。洪知秀說睡午覺那麼就是真的、認真地睡覺，等兩人調整好了位置，確保對方都能在不大的床鋪上躺得舒服之後，洪知秀就闔上了眼睛。  
反之金珉奎口中的睡午覺，其實更偏向於兩人親暱地躺在一塊，低聲地聊天，隨便聊點什麼都好，關於成員的糗事、最近想去的餐廳、昨天看的電影諸如此類。窗簾縫隙透出一條細長的燦爛光線，投射在白色的牆上，只有冷氣運轉的風聲。

並不真的感到睏的金珉奎開始自己找事情打發時間。  
他最先找到的目標是洪知秀的兔耳朵。長滿細密絨毛的耳朵乖巧的搭在枕頭上，金珉奎伸出手，輕輕的將薄薄的兔耳朵捏在手指間。  
兔耳朵動了一下，但是沒抽走。洪知秀也沒有張開眼睛，一副隨便金珉奎玩的樣子。

金珉奎消停了一下。  
然後下一個目標是兔子的尾巴。  
洪知秀嫌天熱，進入酷暑的這個時節在家都只套上一件金珉奎的襯衫，身形略小的兔子少年穿上之後剛好能夠遮蓋住大腿。  
金珉奎內心天人交戰，一方面覺得哥哥漂亮的腿都被其他人看光了，一方面又覺得這樣方便自己親近兔子尾巴。

小兔子的尾巴是一個小毛球，剛好能夠握在手掌裡的大小。金珉奎捏著圓滾滾的小尾巴愛不釋手，又沿著尾巴和皮膚的交界處撫摸上微微凸起的脊椎骨。  
洪知秀嘆了口氣，終於放棄嘗試睡覺。

「做嗎？」他問，無奈又寵溺。  
「嗯。」金珉奎毫不猶豫地點頭，得到哥哥的允許之後立刻垂下臉，貪婪地親吻上哥哥微張的嘴唇。  
兩人之間的溫度一下子就高了起來，仔細一想也許久沒有親熱了。  
每天都起早貪黑的練習和準備回歸，總算獲得一天的休假。這陣子宿舍幾隻年輕的肉食性動物都開始煩躁，大小爭吵拌嘴不斷，往往都要靠幾個哥哥們攔著勸架才能勉強平息。

金珉奎動作有些急躁，試了好幾次都沒能解開洪知秀襯衫的鈕扣。洪知秀輕聲地笑了笑，耐心的等待小狼狗跟襯衫鈕扣纏鬥，手指撫摸著對方後腦勺翹起的一撮頭髮。

「好好一件襯衫......。」在金珉奎耐心宣布耗盡，用蠻力扯開襯衫時洪知秀譴責道。塑膠鈕扣彈在地板上發出小聲的抗議，滾落到不知道哪個角落去。  
金珉奎從鼻腔裡擠出兩聲哼，在他看來阻擋他跟洪知秀親近的東西都活該。

前戲一向做得很有耐性，纏綿的接吻之後金珉奎一路往下，洪知秀的下巴、喉結、鎖骨都仔細的印上親吻，狼犬對於自己的領域佔有慾強烈，恨不得通通印有自己的氣味。  
洪知秀被他一連串的親吻弄的發癢，縮著脖子強忍發笑。這時候笑出聲來似乎有些破壞氣氛，會將那股曖昧朦朧的霧氣給吹散。

但是金珉奎還是從他的胸前抬起頭來瞪了他一眼，洪知秀無辜的對他眨眨眼。  
「哥真是......太犯規了。」金珉奎嘟噥道，伸長了手臂去開床頭櫃的抽屜，從裡面找到潤滑劑。

「珉奎呀。」洪知秀忽然喊到，金珉奎低下頭時只看見洪知秀逼近的臉，一時之間有些無措。洪知秀勾著他的脖子向他索吻，一開始是在他唇角一啄一啄的試探，又用舌尖小貓一樣的舔他的嘴唇。正當金珉奎被撩撥的心尖發癢，打算追上去時洪知秀又拉開距離，笑的頑皮「我們試試別的玩法吧？」

訓練狗狗耐心等待時，通常會在他鼻尖放上一塊餅乾，一直到主人點頭為止才能吃。  
金珉奎竟覺得此刻有異曲同工之妙。

洪知秀跨坐在他腰腹間，生疏的將潤滑液擠到手上，弄的金珉奎腹間也都是指縫間滴出來的潤滑液、濕搭搭的一片。  
然後他上身前傾，敞開的襯衫布料摩挲在金珉奎的肌膚上，右手艱難地往自己的股間伸去，摸索著開始擴張。  
金珉奎吞了口口水，太難熬了。

眼前的風景無疑是春色。  
隨著洪知秀動作帶起的幅度，翹起的性器也在金珉奎肚腹上小動作的摩擦，哥哥咬著下嘴唇臉頰發紅，上挑的眼角眉梢盡是一片媚意。  
金珉奎看兔子哥哥努力奮戰的模樣想要伸手幫忙，手才剛伸起來就變一巴掌拍下去。洪知秀瞪了他一眼「我自己來。」

無所事事的金珉奎只好找其他事情分散注意力，所以他的手悄悄地攀上了對方裸露的大腿，沿上來到了精瘦的腰身。在成員們一片追逐健身的風氣之中，洪知秀一開始也熱衷了兩天，後面就躺在宿舍不動了。  
對金珉奎來說反而正中下懷。他甚至希望將哥哥養的白胖一點，最好是腰間有點軟肉，那樣手感捏起來更好。

「我準備好了。」洪知秀聲音有些沙啞，難得的聽起來有些著急。眼睛裡頭盛滿了晃動的波光，有幾分委屈的模樣。但下一秒金珉奎就知道這只是哥哥的一個甜蜜陷阱，對方湊在他耳邊小聲地說道「我已經濕了。」

即使洪知秀自己做過了擴張，插入的過程還是有些磕磕絆絆。騎乘的體位兩人都是第一次，金珉奎的手搭在洪知秀後腰上，感受自己挺立的性器緩慢的被潮濕又溫熱的軟肉包圍。  
洪知秀扶著他的肩膀有些吃力，性器的尺寸和他自己的手指完全無法相提並論，被滿滿地撐開來的感覺有些久違。這個體位插入的比以往還要深得多，他甚至懷疑頂到了其他的器官。

「哥，你動一動啊。」金珉奎喉嚨乾啞，聲音比以往還要低沉。手指把玩著洪知秀小巧的兔子尾巴，一手安撫的撫摸著對方凹陷的脊背。他主動地往上頂了頂，猝不及防的動作讓洪知秀唇間溢出了一聲甜膩的呻吟。

洪知秀整個人都軟綿綿的使不上力，快感通過脊椎骨一直蔓延到四肢。他撐著金珉奎的胸口意思意思的擺動了幾下腰肢之後就充滿撒嬌意味的看著對方。  
金珉奎彷彿聽見允許的號令似的，露出了興奮的笑容。環著纖細的哥哥一個翻身，讓兩人上下位置對調。

「接下來哥只要好好享受就好。」小狼犬熱切地貼在兔子耳朵旁邊說到，大耳朵的尖端抽動了一下，然後害羞的覆蓋到主人的眼睛上，徒勞地想要遮住害臊的表情。金珉奎當然不依，撥開了礙事的兔耳朵，讓哥哥好看的臉露出來「不行，哥要親眼看看怎麼被我操射的。」

直白的情話讓洪知秀臉頰發燙，他剛要開口說點什麼，金珉奎已經開始大開大合的抽插，導致詞句還來不及組裝就破碎成了呻吟。平時總說著溫柔情話的那兩片唇瓣吐出不成調的音節，金珉奎像是要把前半段忍耐的不滿都發洩出來似的，動作的以往還要兇猛。

「不、不行......」洪知秀嗓音中帶著哭腔，淚眼迷濛的望著整個人覆在自己身上的情人。對方身上有薄薄一層的汗，將他困在身體和床鋪之間狹小的縫中，滿滿的都是勃發的荷爾蒙「要、要射......」

金珉奎低下頭去和哥哥接吻，纏綿的勾著對方的舌頭舔舐。唇舌分離之後洪知秀大口的喘氣，薄薄的胸膛激烈的起伏，渴求的伸出雙臂環繞住金珉奎的頸子。而金珉奎則是忠實的表現出自己作為狼犬的本能，舔著洪知秀翹起的嘴角，又輕輕地啃咬對方的下頷，弄著洪知秀發癢。

「像狗......狗狗一樣。」洪知秀斷斷續續的說，憐愛地撫摸對方的臉頰。金珉奎側過臉，為了贊同他的話舔了舔對方的手掌心。

高潮之後兩人都有一時的失神，最後是洪知秀先推了推壓在自己身上的金珉奎。後者半硬的性器還插在洪知秀的後穴裡不肯退出，依戀著裡頭嬌嫩的軟肉。  
金珉奎將臉依偎在洪知秀頸窩間，嗅著哥哥熟悉的味道感到一陣滿足，尾巴也開始小幅度的搖了起來。洪知秀摸了摸對方豎起的耳朵，現在是真的睏了，想要好好的睡個午覺。

「珉奎呀。」洪知秀忽然拉起對方的手，領著他觸碰自己的腹部。金珉奎不明所以地將手心貼在對方平整的腹部上，兔子少年狡猾的眨眨眼「裡頭都是珉奎射進去的東西，都鼓起來了。」  
成功地感受到對方停留在體內的器官又重新漲大了起來，洪知秀笑彎了眼睛，撐起上半身湊到了有些臉紅的小狼犬耳邊輕聲說道「兔子的繁殖力可是很強的喔，要小心。」


End file.
